Archer and Vanadis Arc
Archer and Vanadis Arc is the first story arc of Arc One from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc contains three stories as one. The first is the story of Tigrevurmud Vorn's encounter with Eleonora Viltaria, one of Zhcted's prominent Vanadis, and how he got captured as her "Prisoner of War". The second story is involved Tigre's life as Zhcted's prisoner of war and Alsace resident's plan to rescue the imprisoned Earl. In the third and final story. is where Zion's atrocities towards Alsace has gotten Tigre's attention and decided to ally himself with Elen and the Leitmeritz Army to rescue Alsace. Prologue In turbulent times in Europe, both Brune and Zhcted were waging war against each other for over twenty years. Their recent conflict was due to a flooding river in a neighboring area from both kingdoms which was caused by a tremendous raining season. Despite both kingdoms's effort to calm the flood victims, who blamed both kingdoms for their negligence and inefficiency, rumors about the "flawed" flood control system's sparked both kingdoms's hostility, thus igniting a hostile feud between the two kingdoms.Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 1 Page 22 However, things didn't fare well for Brune as its head monarch, King Faron, was diagnosed a fatal illness and forced to rest in his bedroom. To make matter worse, his illness has caused a civil rivalry between Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon for the crown. In order to maintain Brune's fragile stability, Prince Regnas was elected as Faron's successor which momentarily suppressed both Dukes's rivalry. Staggeringly, Brune's internal turmoil has prompted most of its neighboring kingdoms for their invasion towards the vulnerable kingdom, including Zhcted who deploy it's army to Dinant Plains. In desperation to repel the invaders, Brune had to summon their best knights and nobles across the kingdom (including Tigre, Mashas, Zion and others) to join its 25,000 strong army, which was 5 times larger than Zhcted's Army's 5000 troops. Additionally, Regnas would be acted as the army's supreme commander for his first battle. Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 1 Page 26Anime Episode 1 Chronology 'Battle of Dinant: A Faithful Encounter' Titta wakes Tigre from his bedroom and reminds him that his volunteer army was waiting for him. As Titta still concerns over Tigre's participation for the war, Tigre promises his maid that he will return to Alsace safely. During his journey to Dinant Plains, Tigre hears Mashas's remark regarding their 25,000 troops against Zhcted Army's of 5,000, as well their army is under the leadership of Brune's heir Regnas. During their journey to Dinant plains, Tigre also learns from Mashas about the Vanadis, Zhcted's renown female warriors who are fame for their power, beauty and even fighting skills, is the commander of the Zhcted Army they are facing and her reputation even at her same age as Tigre prompting the archer's curiosity about her. Upon their arrival, Brune Army build a camp within the Dinant's foothill. During their dinner, Tigre and Bertrand are mocked by Zion Thenardier and his soldiers for his humble background and his archery skills, which they deem inferior as slaves.According to Tigre's experiences, because the kingdom valued it's pride of honor and prestige as foremost, archers were often belittled and viewed as cowards by Brune nobility and aristocrats. Moreover, Alsace is Brune's lesser prestige territory due to it's seclusion from Nice and other Brune cities. So even gallant knights and noble from Alsace were looked down by all peers of Brune. Even after being pushed away by Tigre, who was just trying to protect his bow, Zion continues to spew his insults until Mashas intervenes him by "inviting" Zion for a drink.Light Novel Volume 1 Manga Chapter 2 Anime Episode 1 While thanking Mashas for the his rescue, Tigre also overhears from the soldiers conversation about Thenardier's and Ganelon's notorious reputation from his fellow Brune soldiersAccording to the soldiers, Thenadier and Ganelon were notorious for their cruelty in the kingdom: Ganelon imposed the tax without consulting the king while committed atrocities in his territory; Thenardier on the other hand banned alcohol to keep the army sober and his warning for insubordination, he gave the sword to the family to fight each other. Regardless, King Faron "tolerated" their misdeeds.. Despite his disgust, Mashas stop Tigre as he urges him that even if he interfered, Brune's chaos never ends unless King Faron or Prince Regnas decided to do something about it. This was part of Tigre's dream sequence before awaken by Lim.Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 2 From afar, Elen leads her 5,000 Zhcted's troops are preparing an ambush against Brune Army whilst ensuring to her men that victory would be theirs to take. The following night, Zhcted Army launches its ambush towards Brune Army's main camp. The chaos ensures where Brune Army has little time retaliate against their enemy, not even its elite soldiers could withstand Elen's might and Zhcted Army's ferocity. In just one night, the entire Brune Main Army is decimated with only a few survivors (Mashas, Bertrand and Zion) manage to escape from the battlefield. In the wake of the aftermath, Tigre wakes up and is horrified to see his deceased comrades scatter everywhere in Dinant Plains. While hoping Mashas and Bertrand survived the onslaught, Tigre also astonishes over the Vanadis's power that created a colossal damage to the once mighty Brune Army. Regardless, Tigre immediately equips his bow and escapes from the battlefield and kills an upcoming Zhcted soldier, only ends up lost and forces to hide when he sees the marching Zhcted Army from afar. Tigre snipes down Elen's first two escort soldiers while preparing his assassination towards the Vanadis, Elen however sensing his presence and immediately rushes her horse towards him. Tigre tries to shoot his last two arrows to Elen but they are all deflected by Elen's sword. As the result, Tigre is cornered by the Wind Vanadis but his life is spared and taken as her first prisoner-of-war. Outnumbered by the Vanadis and her soldiers, Tigre admits his defeat and follows the Zhcted Army to Zhcted. The news about Brune Army's horrible defeat in Dinant Plains-especially Regnas's "death"-shaken entire Brune. To worsen his sick condition, Faron is distraught over his only kin's death as he personally withdraws himself from politics and shut himself in his bedroom. However, even as Regnas's death spreading throughout the entire kingdom, the feud between Thenardier and Ganelon continues as they use Faron's illness as their stepping stone for their conquest of domination. With nobody left in Brune is capable to stop Thenardier or Ganelon, Brune's chaos continues.According to Mashas, while Thenardier and Ganelon battled against each other for the crown, neither aristocrats cared about Brune nor Faron. Elen further reinforce their notoriety by claiming neither dukes would agree in sending ransom to rescue Tigre despite being Brune's most influential figures. Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 3Manga Chapter 4. 'Life as the Vanadis's Captive' Prior his initial life in Leitmeritz, Tigre is awaken by Lim-Elen's friend who points her sword at his mouth- whilst being escorted to Elen's office. Having learns from Elen that she demanding Brune 70,000 Dinars for his release, which he finds it too expensive, Tigre tries to negotiate with Elen to lower down the ransom but his request is denied by Elen and via Lim's explanation, should Brune fails to bring the ransom in 50 days Tigre had to be sold for Muozinel as slave. Elen then leads Tigre into Leitmeritz's Archery Grounds where Rurick and three archers give Tigre a poor bow, causing the archer to miss his shots to the targets. Manga Chapter 8, Anime Episode 2 Zhcted Army's arrival in Alsace has momentarily drives off Thenarider Army where 300 Thenardier soldiers are slain by Elen and her soldiers. However, Zion and his remaining 2,700 soldiers manage escape and retreat towards Molsheim Plains for their recuperation. In a meeting with Tigre in Vorn Manor after learning their location via Tigre's intellect, Elen decides to use this chance to annihilate the enemies despite its overwhelming force. With the help from Alsace residents and Tigre's plan, Leitmeritz Army has enough resources for its battle against Thenardier Army. At Molsheim Plains, Zion is stunned to learn Zhcted Army's arrival whilst assuming Tigre's Tigre "defection" for his kingdom's enemy. Regardless, with his dragon at his side, Zion remains confident as he vows to crush Tigre and his new allies in order to seek retribution from Brune's previous defeat in Dinant Plains.Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 6Anime Episode 3 'Battle of Molsheim: The Awakening of the Magical Arrow' Both armies eventually collide in Molsheim Plains where Zion's Army outnumbers Leitmeritz Army with 2,700 strong army and two dragons. Even participating his first battle with a Vanadis, Tigre refuses to lose for the sake of Alsace and his people. In the initial battle, Elen and Tigre able to crush the first and second platoon of soldiers until they stumble upon an Earth Dragon, a creature which stops Leitmeritz Army's advance while stomping anyone who approach too close towards it. While watching Tigre's and Leitmeritz Army's struggle against the Earth Dragon, Zion receives report about Lim's Unit's arrival and dispatches 400 men to intercept them. As Lim's troops arrive and distract Zion's Army's soldiers from the battlefield, Elen seizes the opportunity to reach and confront the dragon alone. Using Arifar's charged power Ley Adimos, Elen manages to slay the dragon with ease. Elen's amazing display not only surprises Tigre (who witnesses her Veda for the first time) and her enemies, it also instantly traumatizes Zion who refuses to send another dragon into the battlefield. Even worse, more "reinforcement" soldiers are coming towards Thenardier Army, which in reality, the "reinforcements" are merely consist 100 soldiers (or lesserAnime Episode 3) while most of them were horses, forcing Zion to order his army a full-scale retreat from the battle. Meanwhile, Lim's troops lure the 400 Thenadier Army's soldiers into their trap, tripping them off with hidden ropes and ambushing them. Lim remarks about Thenadier Army's overconfidence and began to impressed over Tigre's effected plan and Alsace people's trust over Tigre. With Tigre and Leitmeritz Army approaching from all directions, while eliminating the fleeing Thenadier soldiers, Zion and his remnant soldiers are completely surrounded. Zion accuses Tigre for his treason but Tigre retorts by telling Zion that his atrocities upon Alsace were indifferent from bandits. Zion instead claims that people are merely "plants that regrow itself", much to Elen's disgust. Tigre then tells Zion that even he didn't understand what was he (Zion) thinking, he would never forgive his misdeed. Enraged, Zion challenges Tigre into a duel which Tigre accepts while Elen is watching the duel from the sides. During their duel, Tigre fires his first three arrows at Zion but they are blocked by Zion's shield. Bored by Tigre's performance, Zion impatiently charges towards Tigre but in an unexpected turn, Zion's left arm is wounded by four arrows-where the forth arrow forced the initial three to penetrate through his shield- while Tigre only inflicts a scratch on his cheek.Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 6Manga Chapter 10 Just as Tigre aims at Zion with his fifth arrow, both Leitmeritz Army and Thenadier Army intercept simultaneously to protect their respective commanders. Tigre and Elen witness Zion's escape by riding a flying dragon and flies away where Elen's wind is unable to reach him. Suddenly, a strange voice from the Black Bow urging Tigre to shoot down the target. While confused to the sudden voice, Tigre made his first yet astonishing arrow shot to the dragon, causing it shaken imbalance. This display stuns everyone including Elen when her Arifal resonating strongly towards the Balck Bow. Regardless, Tigre is going to shoot his second arrow with Arifar's support. With the combined powers of Tigre's Black Bow and Elen's Arifar, the second arrow is shot into the sky in an amazing height and speed, successfully slay Zion and his dragon in mid-air. With Zion's death, Elen roars Tigre's victory and the remnant Thenadier Army's solider are eventually routed, with only a few survives and esape the battlefield. As a token of appreciation, Alsace is holding a feast to celebrate Tigre and his allies's the victory until dawn. Before the party, Elen told Tigre that her Arifal began it's affection towards him, as well as her curiosity upon the Black Bow which she considered rare and special. Lim also told Tigre a legend about the Lord MarksmanAccording to the author, its alternative name is based on King of the Freikugel, which is translated in German as Marksman.http://asakust.exblog.jp/17662021, whose bow was bestowed by a goddess and his arrow shots were rumored to be invincible. Regardless the lore, Tigre found it was irreverent to his bow. After the feast, Leitmeritz soldiers help Alsace residents to rebuild the cities in their territory and with Lim serves as its governor while Tigre retains his position as its Earl, Alsace is temporarily under Leitmeritz's control. Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences 'Manga' #The aftermath of the Battle of Dinant was less gory or edgier than Light Novel descriptions. 'Anime' #Most of the scenes of Battle of Dinant were skipped and served as both Tigre and Elen's flashback. #Lim's affection about teddy bears was cut in the anime's main episode, though it later appeared in Anime specialsEpisode 2Episode 3 #While the scene where Tigre's departure served as the light novel and manga's prelude of Battle of Dinant, the anime counterpart served as Titta's flashback in episode 2 Anime Episode 2. #Contrasted to Light Novel and Manga, where Bertrand and Rurick came after Leitmeritz Army entered Alsace, they join Tigre and Leitmeritz Army into Alsace. #Unlike Light Novel or Manga counterpart, Zions delivers his final taunt to Tigre and Leitmeritz Army while flying away with his dragon. His final taunt before his demise foretelling Thenardier's vengeance against Tigre and his allies and his attempt to avenge his son by all means necessary. Notable Events *Battle of Dinant *Alsace Invasion Incident *Battle of Molsheim Story Impact *Many important characters are introduced in this arc, since it is the first, such as Tigre, Elen, Titta, Lim, Mashas and Thenadier. *Tigre has became Elen's prisoner of war and later ironically became her ally after he borrowed Elen's army to rescue Alsace. Because of this, Elen is Tigre's first prominent Vanadis Ally. *The "death" of Prince Regnas (later known as Regin) has escalated Brune's civil turmoil when King Faron withdrew from politics. Consequently, power disputes between Thenadier and Ganelon gone rampant and sparked the Civil War between both Dukes. Her "death" was actually planned by Regin's servant Jeanne to keep the princess away from either Thenardier or Ganelon troops. She is later revealed to be alive and made her full appearance during Muozinel Invasion, where Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army would find and rescue her from the Muozinel soldiers. *Due to Elen's mercy and Leitmeritz Army's respect and admiration, Tigre's archery skill become recognizable outside Brune for the first time. Also, because Brune's strong resentment towards archers who deemed as dishonorable cowards, Tigre's skills remained hidden until his rescue upon Elen from an assassination attempt. His archery skills further elaborated when Tigre receives and uses the Black Bow, which is much stronger and durable than other bows he used. *Tigre's alliance with Zhcted for Alsace becomes a hot topic in the continent, especially for Brune. **Through Brune's nobility perspective, Tigre "betrayed" Brune by selling Alsace and pledged his loyalty to Zhcted but ignoring the fact that Zion was responsible for his retaliation in the first place. *The voice that urged Tigre to use the Vorn Black Bow's full power is later revealed to be Tir Na Fal, the Goddess of Darkness and Death. *Leitmeritz's control over Alsace became a hot debate to both Brune and Zhcted, especially to Victor who claimed Elen's action could involved Zhcted in Brune's Civil War. *Tigre's amazing archery skills begins to gain all Vanadis attention towards him. According to Lim, every Vanadis around Zhcted would try to obtain Tigre and his family treasure for their uses, and Elen had to fight all of them in order to keep Tigre. Her comments would foreshadows Elen battles against her fellow Vanadis, MilaFor generations, Leitmeritz and Olmutz has their longtime rivalry towards each other even as Zhcted's state, which explained Elen and Mila's rivalry.Light Novel Volume 2 and LizaLiza was originally Elen's friend when she (Elen) rescued her (Liza) from her bullies. Due to Liza's changed appearance however, Elen did not remember her. To add insult to injury, the incidents involved a burning plague-infested village and Rodion's execution further straining their frail friendship. As the result, Elen and Liza became bitter rivals and they hated towards each other since.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 3Light Novel Volume 4 *Thenadier would seek his revenge against Tigre and his allies for Zion's death, from hiring Seven Chain Assassins and allying a Vanadis to even hold a temporary truce with Ganelon and summoning Roland to subjugating his enemy. It also shatters his last humane attributes and become crueler than before. This vengeance alone would motivate Thenadier to do anything in order to take Tigre's life.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1 Trivia *This is the first arc that focused the main characters, especially Tigre and Elen. Notes References }} Navigation Category:Story Arc Category:Arc One Story Arc